Morning Visitor
by ChibiUsa20
Summary: Jon is awoken by his youngest daughter, who has a nightmare about her Grandfather. She questions her father about him.


I haven't written a fanfic in years... and this is my very first Jonerys fic... so please, go easy on me! ;)

So far this is a one-shot... but I have other ideas if people like it!

* * *

 _Morning Visitor_

By: ChibiUsa20

* * *

"Papa?"

Jon groaned and rolled over at the sound of his youngest daughter's voice. It was very early morning, the warm rays of the sun were just beginning to appear in the bedroom. He could still feel the warmth of his wife's body next to him, and hear her slow breathing. Their little visitor hadn't woken her. His direwolf, Ghost, who slept at the edge of their bed, rose his head in curiousity. He jumped off, sniffed the little girl, and made his way out of the room.

Jon slowly opened his eyes to look upon his daughter. She was clad in a purple nightgown that reached her ankles and she was clutching her favourite stuffed teddy. Her long, dark hair was ruffled from sleep. Her light eyes looked cloudy and sleepy, as if she had woken from a nightmare. Jon reached his arms out from underneath the sheets.

"Come here, Lyanna."

The little girl gripped her teddy closer to her body as she made her way towards her father. He took her into his arms and cuddled her against his body gently, shifting to make room for her in the bed. His wife, Daenerys, stirred in her sleep and let out a loud sigh. She turned away from Jon and their child, falling into deep slumber once more. Jon let out a breath of relief as he tucked his small child under his chin. He could feel her trembling in his hold.

"What's wrong my Princess? Did you have a bad dream?"

Lyanna was often plagued with nightmares. Being only five years old, her imagination often got the best of her, especially when her older siblings would tell her frightening stories just before bedtime. Lyanna hugged close to her father and nodded her head.

"Aemon was telling me about Grandpa Stark, and how the bad King Joffrey hurt him it made me so sad, Daddy." Tears threatened to fall from the girl's eyes as she held onto her father. "I had a nightmare about him and it woke me. I wish Grandpa Stark was here with us."

Jon first felt a rush of disappointment in his 11-year-old son for telling his sister such a story, however now was not the time to think about how he would deal with Aemon. He rubbed his daughter's back and placed a kiss to her dark haired head.

"I m sorry he told you that story, sweetheart. I wish my Father was here to meet you, too."

Lyanna's violet eyes peered up at him from under his chin with interest.

"What was Grandpa Stark like, Daddy? Was he nice to you? Did he play with you like you play with me?"

Jon smiled fondly at his child and thought about his Father - _uncle,_ the word never seemed to stick. He had learned the truth about his heritage from Bran when he and Daenerys had arrived at Winterfell before the Great War. The news had turned his world upside down. To learn that the man he called Father all his life was actually his Uncle was a huge blow but it never changed the way he felt about him. He had loved Eddard Stark and strived to be as honorable as he was. When he found out that Daenerys was pregnant with his child, he knew the right thing to do was to take care of them both. He loved her, and he knew his Father would've supported him in his decision to marry her.

Jon broke from his thoughts when his daughter poked him in the chest. He nodded his head at her.

"Yes, sweetheart. Your Grandfather was an honorable man, one of the best I have ever known in my life. He took me into his home and cared for me, even when others may have wanted me gone. He loved me the same as your Aunts and Uncles, and raised us to be good and kind, but to know our duty to our family. We always looked after each other."

Jon hadn't told his children much about his true parentage, as they were all still quite young. He hadn't grown up knowing his true Mother and Father, so there wasn't much to discuss other than what other people had told him. His brother, Bran Stark, sometimes told him of his Mother when he asked, but there were limitations to what he could see. Jon knew now that his parents loved one another and that he wasn't truly a bastard - but growing up the way he did made him the person he was today, and he wasn't about to forget that.

"Do you think he would've liked me, Daddy? Even though I can't fight like Aunt Arya? Or you?" Her little voice broke him from his thoughts again. His eyes softened at her question. He tickled her gently, making her giggle and smile.

"You are of his blood. No matter what, he would have loved you - he does love you, and watches over you, your brothers and sister," Jon whispered. "And don't forget, my little Princess, I will always love you too."

Lyanna smiled and rubbed her eyes. "I'm glad Daddy. I love you." Jon felt her relaxing in his arms, clearly not ready to start the day. Jon smiled against her messy hair, and breathed her in. He slowly lifted her out of the bed and carried her down the long hallway towards the room she shared with her 8-year-old sister Rhaella. Jon gently laid Lyanna in her bed, and tucked her covers around her. Lyanna struggled against the feelings of sleep to stay awake with her father, but her eyelids fluttered shut and she fell into a peaceful slumber. Jon leaned over her and placed a kiss upon her forehead.

"Sleep well, my Princess," he whispered. He stood and quietly walked over to Rhaella's bed to check on her. Her long silver hair draped over the side, her one arm dangling along with it. He carefully tucked some of her hair behind her ear so it was out of her face. Of all of their children, Rhealla took after their mother the most in looks. She sighed in her sleep and turned away from her father. Jon took this as his sign to leave as to not disturb his sleeping children. He stood and closed the door behind him as he made his way back to his room, where his sleeping wife awaited him. Jon tiptoed back towards their bed and slowly laid down beside Daenerys. She was still facing away from him, but the blankets had fallen from her upper body, revealing her soft, pale skin. Her silver hair was tangled, but still looked so beautiful in the dim light of the room. Jon wanted nothing more than to run his hands through it. He shifted himself closer to his wife, and draped his left arm around her body. He pulled her close to him and placed a small kiss to her shoulder. He felt her shift from his presence.

"Hmmm.." his wife murmured as she awoke from her slumber. "You're up early, my love."

Jon grinned against her shoulder. "I had a wake up call from Lyanna. It seems Aemon has been telling her stories about Joffrey and my Fa- _Uncle_. She had a nightmare."

Daenerys turned around in her husband's arms and reached up to touch his face. She ran her fingers gently along his jaw. Leaning upwards, she placed a light kiss to his lips.

"Aemon knows better than to tell that story about your father, especially to Lyanna. Our poor girl." Daenerys shook her head at her son's actions, but dismissed the thoughts from her mind as she focused on her husband. "You are the kindest man I have ever met, Jon Snow, and you have your father to thank for that. He raised you well, and you have become an amazing father yourself because of your memory of him. I know you hold him in your heart, my love, as you should. I would've liked for our children to meet him."

Daenerys buried herself against Jon's chest, her silver hair tickling his chin. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in return.

"Thank you, love. I just hope that he would be proud of me, and our family," Jon whispered quietly. All he had ever wanted to do was make his father proud. Daenerys made no response. Her breathing slowed, and she fell back into a peaceful rest once more. Thinking of their children and the life he had created with Daenerys, he knew his father would have been proud of him. Jon smiled contently, remembering his days at Winterfell with his family.

Lord Eddard Stark would always be a part of him and he knew nothing would change that.

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
